the_jh_movie_collection_officialfandomcom-20200215-history
IFC Films
}} IFC Films is an American film production and distribution company based in New York City. It is an offshoot of IFC owned by AMC Networks. It distributes independent films and documentaries under its namesake, Sundance Selects and IFC Midnight brands. It operates the IFC Center. History IFC has several ventures in video on demand (VOD), available through cable television pay-per-view, Apple iTunes, and formerly Blockbuster's Movielink. In 2002, IFC Films struck a deal with MGM Home Entertainment to release its theatrical films to home video. In 2006, IFC launched IFC First Take combining a limited theatrical release with video on demand being available the same day, the films included would be shown at IFC owned IFC Center, as well as other theaters, Landmark Theatres were the first outside theaters announced. That same year, In 2006, IFC Films began distributing some films to Apple iTunes. The first batch were thirteen films with nominations in the Film Independent Spirit Awards. In a March 2008 panel discussion, IFC Film's Arianna Bocco stated that all its films would be released through First Take. That same year, IFC launched IFC Festival Direct, a platform for video on demand distribution, for films that aren't slated for a theatrical release in the United States, the idea of Festival Direct was to remove the term direct-to-video. in 2010, it was announced that IFC Films would be launching a division titled IFC Midnight, the division would focus on releasing horror, sci-fi, thrillers, erotic arthouse, and action. On May 27, 2010, IFC Films struck another home video distribution deal with Paramount Home Media Distribution. In February 2015, Shout! Factory's Scream Factory made a deal with IFC Films to release their titles on their IFC Midnight label. This included the Blu-ray and DVD releases of The Babadook and Backcountry, among others. Releases IFC Films' first release was a drama in 1999, Spring Forward, directed by Tom Gilroy. Over 600 releases have followed, including: 2000s * Y Tu Mamá También (2001) — by Alfonso Cuarón * Casa de los Babys (2002) — by John Sayles * My Big Fat Greek Wedding (2002) — by Joel Zwick * Return of the Secaucus 7 (1980, restored 2002) — by John Sayles * XX/XY (2002) — by Austin Chick * The Brother from Another Planet (1984, restored 2003) — by John Sayles * Camp (2003) — by Todd Graff * C.S.A.: The Confederate States of America (2004) — by Kevin Willmott * Fahrenheit 9/11 (2004) — by Michael Moore * Land of Plenty (2004) — by Wim Wenders * Some Kind of Monster (2004) - by Joe Berlinger and Bruce Sinofsky * Nobody Knows (2004) — by Hirokazu Koreeda * Touching the Void (2004) — by Kevin Macdonald * American Gun (2005) — by Aric Avelino * The Ballad of Jack and Rose (2005) — by Rebecca Miller * The Baxter (2005) — by Michael Showalter * I Am a Sex Addict (2005) — by Caveh Zahedi * Me and You and Everyone We Know (2005) — by Miranda July * Russian Dolls (2005) — by Cédric Klapisch * Sorry, Haters (2005) — by Jeff Stanzler * Three Times (2005) — by Hou Hsiao-hsien * Transamerica (2005) — by Duncan Tucker * Jar City (2006) — by Baltasar Kormákur, an adaption of a novel by Arnaldur Indriðason * Sherrybaby (2006) — by Laurie Collyer * This Film Is Not Yet Rated (2006) — by Kirby Dick * Wordplay (2006) — by Patrick Creadon * Black Sheep (2006) – Jonathan King * I Want Someone to Eat Cheese With (2007) — by Jeff Garlin * Mister Lonely (2007) — by Harmony Korine * My Winnipeg (2007) — by Guy Maddin * Strangers (2007) — by Guy Nattiv and Erez Tadmor * 4 Months, 3 Weeks and 2 Days (2008) — by Cristian Mungiu * Afterschool (2008) — by António Campos * Che (2008) — by Steven Soderbergh *Gomorrah (2008) * Flame & Citron (2008) — by Ole Christian Madsen * Home Movie (2008) — by Christopher Denham * I Sell the Dead (2008) — by Glenn McQuaid * Mad Detective (2008) — by Johnnie To and Wai Ka-fai * Paranoid Park (2008) — by Gus Van Sant * Americanese (2009) — by Eric Byler, adapted from a novel by Shawn Wong * Antichrist (2009) — by Lars von Trier * Dead Snow (2009) — by Tommy Wirkola * The Disappeared (2009) — by Johnny Kevorkian * The Human Centipede (First Sequence) (2009) — by Tom Six * Life During Wartime (2009) — by Todd Solondz * Looking for Eric (2009) — by Ken Loach * Pontypool (2009) — by Bruce McDonald * The Wild Man of the Navidad (2009) — by Duane Graves and Justin Meeks 2010s * Cave of Forgotten Dreams (2010) — by Werner Herzog * Fish Tank (2010) — by Andrea Arnold * Joan Rivers: A Piece of Work (2010) — by Ricki Stern and Anne Sundberg * The Killer Inside Me (2010) — by Michael Winterbottom * The Other Woman (2010) — by Don Roos * Peep World (2010) — by Barry W. Blaustein * The Possession of David O'Reilly (2010) — by Andrew Cull (writer, co-director) and Stephen Isles (co-director; as Steve Isles: producer, composer) * Super (2010) — by James Gunn * Undocumented (2010) - by Chris Peckover * Vincere (2010) — by Marco Bellocchio * We Are What We Are (Somos Lo Que Hay) (2010) — by Jorge Michel Grau * Chalet Girl (2011) — by Phil Traill * The Human Centipede 2 (Full Sequence) (2011) — by Tom Six * Salvation Boulevard (2011) — by George Ratliff * A Spanking in Paradise (2011) — by Wayne Thallon * The Angels' Share (2012) — by Ken Loach * ATM (2012) — by David Brooks * Errors of the Human Body (2012) — by Eron Sheean * Frances Ha (2012) — by Noah Baumbach * Fury (2012) — by David Weaver * Grabbers (2012) — by Jon Wright * Liberal Arts (2012) — by Josh Radnor * The Moth Diaries (2012) — by Mary Harron * On the Road (2012) — by Walter Salles * The Reluctant Fundamentalist (2012) — by Mira Nair * Sleepwalk with Me (2012) — by Mike Birbiglia * Breaking the Girls (2012) - by Jamie Babbit * Ain't Them Bodies Saints (2013) — by David Lowery * Almost Human (2013) — by Joe Begos * Blue Is the Warmest Colour (2013) — by Abdellatif Kechiche * The Canyons (2013) — by Paul Schrader * Adult World (2013) by Scott Coffey * Crystal Fairy & the Magical Cactus (2013) — by Sebastián Silva * Contracted (2013) - by Eric England * Dealin' with Idiots (2013) — by Jeff Garlin * The Face of Love (2013) — by Arie Posin * Finding Vivian Maier (2013) — by John Maloof and Charlie Siskel * The Jeffrey Dahmer Files (2013) — by Chris James Thompson * Jimmy P: Psychotherapy of a Plains Indian (2013) — by Arnaud Desplechin * The Look of Love (2013) — by Michael Winterbottom * Maniac (2013) — by Franck Khalfoun * Sightseers (2013) — by Ben Wheatley * Welcome to the Punch (2013) — by Eran Creevy * 5 to 7 (2014) — by Victor Levin * Asthma (2014) — by Jake Hoffman * At the Devil's Door (2014) — by Nicholas McCarthy * The Babadook (2014) — by Jennifer Kent * Before I Disappear (2014) — by Shawn Christensen * The Best Offer (2014) — by Giuseppe Tornatore * Boyhood (2014) — by Richard Linklater * Camp X-Ray (2014) — by Peter Sattler * Magical Universe (2014) — by Jeremy Workman * Clouds of Sils Maria (2014) — by Olivier Assayas * Backcountry (2014) — by Adam MacDonald * Elaine Stritch: Shoot Me (2014) — by Chiemi Karasawa * God's Pocket (2014) — by John Slattery * The Human Centipede 3 (Final Sequence) (2014) — by Tom Six * Manglehorn (2014) — by David Gordon Green * 45 Years (2015) — by Andrew Haigh * Born to Be Blue (2015) — by Robert Budreau * Closer to the Moon (2015) — by Nae Caranfil * Contracted: Phase II (2015) - by Josh Forbes * The D Train (2015) — by Jarrad Paul * The Stanford Prison Experiment (2015) - by Kyle Patrick Alvarez * Every Thing Will Be Fine (2015) — by Wim Wenders * Good Kill (2015) — by Andrew Niccol * Horror (2015) — by Tara Subkoff * Bare (2015) - by Natalie Leite * The Riot Club (2015) — by Lone Scherfig * Seymour: An Introduction (2015) — by Ethan Hawke * Wild Canaries (2015) — by Lawrence Michael Levine * [[The Abandoned (2015 film)|''The Abandoned (2015 film)]]'' (2016) — by Eytan Rockaway * L'Avenir (2016) - by Mia Hansen-Løve * Cabin Fever (2016) - Travis Z * Tale of Tales (2016) - by Matteo Garrone * The Man Who Knew Infinity (2016) - by Matthew Brown * Wiener-Dog (2016) - by Todd Solondz * Road Games (Fausse Route) (2016) - by Abner Pastoll * Complete Unknown (2016) - by Joshua Marston * Carnage Park (2016) - by Mickey Keating * Antibirth (2016) - by Danny Perez * Certain Women (2016) - by Kelly Reichardt * Len and Company (2016) - by Tim Godsall * The Unknown Girl (2016) - by Dardenne brothers * King Cobra (2016) - by Justin Kelly * London Town (2016) - by Derrick Borte * The Autopsy of Jane Doe (2016) - by André Øvredal * Let's Be Evil (2016) - by Martin Owen * Personal Shopper (2017) - by Olivier Assayas * The Devil's Candy (2017) - by Sean Bryne * Queen of the Desert (2017) - by Werner Herzog * Chuck (2017) - by Philippe Falardeau * Wakefield (2017) - by Robin Swicord * Band Aid (2017) - by Zoe Lister-Jones * The Journey (2017) - by Nick Hamm * Rebel in the Rye (2017) - by Danny Strong * Walking Out (2017) - by Alex & Andrew Smith * Sweet Virginia (2017) - by Jamie M. Dagg * The Tribes of Palos Verdes (2017) - by The Malloy Brothers * Furlough (2018) - by Laurie Collyer * The Cured (2018) - by David Freyne * The Midnighters (2018) - by Julius Ramsay * Lowlife (2017) - by Ryan Prows * The Death of Stalin (2018) - by Armando Ianucci * Love After Love (2018) - by Russell Harbaugh * Wildling (2018) - by Fritz Böhm * The Escape (2018) - by Dominic Savage * Mary Shelley (2018) - by Haifaa Al-Mansour * A Kid Like Jake (2018) - by Silas Howard * The Catcher Was a Spy (2018) - by Ben Lewin * Blaze (2018) - by Ethan Hawke * Black 47 (2018) - by Lance Daly Evans, Greg (August 16, 2018) IFC Films Nabs U.S. Rights To ‘Black 47’: Lance Daly’s Historical Thriller Recounts Dark Irish Chapter, Deadline HollywoodRetrieved 21 August 2018 * Wildlife (2018) - by Paul Dano * The House That Jack Built (2018) - by Lars von Trier * Charlie Says (2018) - by Mary Harron * Donnybrook (2018) - by Tim Sutton * The Truth (2018) - by Hirokazu Kore-eda * Ophelia (2018) - by Claire McCarthy * An Acceptable Loss (2019) - by Joe Chappelle See also *Scream Factory *Midnite Movies References External links *Official site * Category:Film distributors of the United States Category:IFC Films films Category:AMC Networks Category:Media companies established in 1999 Category:1999 establishments in New York (state)